A Gamer In Alagaësia
by R3activepaladin
Summary: Have you ever been curious as to what would happen if a Gamer were to enter the Inheritance Cycle? Well today we answer that question as a poor, poor soul enters the Inheritance Cycle.
1. Entrance

_Let me start this by saying I own neither Christopher Paolini's, The Inheritance Cycle_

 _Nor do I own the webcomic The Gamer_

 _(If I owned either stuff would be a lotta fun)_

 _This is my first official story, as of now I'm only one man so if you notice anything that you think needs fixing or if you have any suggestions please leave a review or message me. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy my story._

 _thoughts_

* * *

It had been an average day as usual for Night S. Pool. He'd just got home from school and was doing his homework. "I don't even know why the math teacher assigns homework," he said to no one in particular before releasing a sigh. The current work he was doing was Algebra II and he flew through it as usual. _Never did understand how someone could fail a math class._

After finishing his work he decided to re-read his favorite book series, The Inheritance Cycle. This is when thing's got odd. As he reached for the book that was sitting on his desk he noticed an odd light coming from the middle of the book. Now being raised the way he was, he was naturally curious of course this also meant he was a fool.

So promptly he opened the book, at first nothing, then a flash. And suddenly he wasn't in his study as he was a few seconds ago but instead it seemed he was in a place he'd never seen, somewhere in a forest upon this realization he sat up to get a better view. Directly surrounding him was charred and burnt grass and many, many, many trees he realized he was in a slight Crater. This confound realization set him to look closer at the center of said crater.

There beside him in the center stared at him two perfectly shaped stones one an almost Sapphire blue with white veins, the other was an almost pure black stone what looked to have navy blue veins. Now he opened his view to look all around the clearing, whilst doing so he saw a young man almost his age standing with a bow in his hands, and an arrow drawn pointing at him. The man seemed to be confused and surprised.

"Hello," Night says as he looks at the unknown figure in surprise _hope he doesn't shoot me_

This seems to get him out of his stupor, "what are you doing up here in the Spine?"

 _Did he say the Spine, as in The Spine near Carvahal? No, it can't be it has to be a coinci…_ He took a closer look at Eragon then at the blue stone. "Era-… Er I mean I got lost in here and that explosion happened and it seems to have put me out temporarily." He seemed to chuckle a little.

The young man now known as Eragon squinted at Night for some time before easing up. Night seemed to sigh in relief as he stood and moved towards Eragon. "Well, I'm Night, Night Poolson." He extended his hand for a handshake. _Please, please work._

Eragon extended his hand and gripped Night's firmly. "I'm Eragon… just Eragon." They started to shake hands as he said this.

After releasing the grip, Night felt the need to ask, "Have you ever seen anything like these stones before?" he asked as he walked back towards them.

This elicited a shake of Eragon's head. "Never seen anything like them." He as well started to move towards the egg-shaped stones, he seemed drawn towards the Blue one, and Night seemed infatuated with the Black one.

"So Eragon why were you in the Spine?, I assume for hunting, from the bow." _I_ _know I'm right it's not a question of if I do or if I don't but if I can feign not knowing._

Eragon nodded not turning away from the egg like stone. " I was hunting for food to last me and my family the Winter"

"Well, these stones should fetch a fine price on the market, no? I mean they're to finely shaped to not be worth at least something."

Eragon seemed to get the idea. "Yeah your right, traders should be in Carvahal soon."

"See in the meantime though I think we should head to Carvahal." He scanned the sky and saw a light cloud cover. "It's going to get colder soon." He bent over and picked up the Black egg as Eragon did the same, "lead the way oh fearless hunter."

They started to move down the winding trails, for a day and a quarter of travel, in relative silence until Carvahal came into sight, Night gasped. _The book doesn't do Carvahal's beauty justice._ You see from this point all of Carvahal could be seen, the whole valley and a few of the outlying homes, but it was absolutely breathtaking none-the-less.

"Breathtaking isn't it?, the first time I saw Carvahal from here I had the same reaction." He looked towards the Sun, "we should hurry I need to get home before nightfall… speaking of where do you live, you don't look like your from around here" he turned towards the Black-haired blue-eyed Night.

He seemed caught off guard before regaining his thoughts _I can't tell him I'm from another world, what to do? what to do…_ then a realization hit him, "Well you see I'm from a small farmhouse northwest of here. The reason I'm here well I wasn't really lost it was more that the farmhouse got burnt down, my parents sacrificed themselves to save me. So I ran into the Spine heading towards Carvahal as it's the closest civilized area." He gained a solemn tone as he said this _here's to hoping it works._

At that moment a screen appeared in front of him with a loud ding! noise _wait am I a, a gamer?_ He looked towards the screen.

[ **For your quick and clever thinking you gain 1 Wisdom'** ]

[ **For your play on human emotions to fool someone you gain 1 Charisma.** ]

 _Goddamnit, this changes everything._

"I'm sorry I asked Night, I didn't know such a horrible thing had happened." He turned to look at Night remorsefully.

"It's alright Eragon you knew not of it, I forgive you." He gave a mental sigh, _I'm lucky to have escaped that, I need to plan ahead and work on a story for myself. When this Dragon hatches I will have to tell it almost everything, if not everything._

[ **For you forward thinking you gain 1 Wisdom.** ]

Eragon seemed to mule something over as he continued to walk and eventually he said. "If you need a place to stay you can stay with Garrow, Roran, and me"

"I, I would be honored to." Night said resolutely with a nod. Afterward, though they walked quietly.

As they arrived in Carvahal Valley. Eragon said, "I need to head to the butcher's to see if I can trade this stone for some meat, you can come with me or stay here."

Night seemed to mule over his options but he already knew "I'll go with you but stay outside of the shop itself." Eragon nodded before motioning for him to follow, and so he followed.

Eventually, they reached a broad thick beamed building with black smoke emanating from its chimney. Night nodded to Eragon, "good luck." he stood next to the door whilst waiting. After a while he heard shouting, he did nothing for this, he knew soon Horst would come due to Katrina's request. Speak of the devil, there in front of Night came Horst only sparing a quick glance at Night before slamming the door open, and quietly behind him, Night entered the room as well.

Sloan started to babble about Eragon coming into his shop and trying to trade him a stone from the Spine for meat Horst quickly stopped him and paid for meat for Eragon, of course Eragon wasn't one to let himself get paid for by someone else so he offered the stone as it was his because he backed it or some such. Horst stopped him of course and said that he'd let him work it off in the forge, this is where Night decided to jump in. "Horst, I'll work for you instead of Eragon, after all, he offered me to stay in his home while I get back on my feet, not only would this be a good chance for me to pay him back but maybe if you find me adequate you could take me up as an apprentice. At least whilst Alberich is away."

Horst nodded "That could work, though before taking you on I must ask, what is your name? and do you think your strong enough to lift a hammer all day?."

Night understood this line of questioning he was a bit on the scrawnier side after all, "I'm Night, Night Poolson, and if I didn't think I could I wouldn't have asked."

[ **For maneuvering a situation into your favor you gain 1 Wisdom** ]

Horst again nodded, "Then I'll take you on."

"Thank you," Night said rather seriously "though I think me and Eragon should get going before it turns dark."

Eragon who had been surprisingly quiet until then started to talk "Thanks for saving me from Sloan, Horst, and do you think you could pass a message to Katrina for Roran?" Horst nodded before Eragon leaned forward and whispered into Horsts ear Night only caught something about 'being the only thing I think about all day'

"Getting rather serious isn't he?"

Eragon nodded, "Well as Night said we best get moving Garrow won't like me home this late." Horst nodded before motioning for them to go.

As they started to leave Eragon started to thank Night "Thank you for taking that smithing for me I don't know how I would've handled the smithing and farm work."

"Of course, it's the least I could do." They walked for a while in companionable silence until Eragon's home came into view at which point Eragon started a light Sprint and Night followed suit.

As they reached the door of the house a small shutter opened before Eragon announced "Uncle, it's me Eragon. Let me in." the shutter slid back then the door opened the man behind the door looked lean and hungry.

"Who's the boy?"

"Uncle this is Night, I found him in the Spine and he needed a place to go so I offered"

"And you let him stay here without any way to pay is back?"

This is where Night stepped in "Actually sir, Horst paid for some meat for your family because Sloan was giving Eragon trouble, at first to pay him off Eragon was going to work as his assistant I offered in his stead to pay back for being able to stay with you."

"And this is true Eragon?" Garrow inquired. As a response, he got a quick nod. "Then come on inside Night we have a guest room at the end of the hall to the left." Being told thusly he moved towards the room to leave Eragon alone with Garrow.

' _Hatch quickly will you young one? I'm impatience and wish to see my new Dragon.'_ He said mentally whilst holding the Egg which he set on the bed next to him before heading to sleep.

* * *

I realize this chapter had little reference to the gamer ability and it will come just not yet.

Thank you for reading my first chapter which clocks in with a little under 2k words before a re-read (after it was just above 1.9k), please leave a review.


	2. On Names and Where to Find Them

At dawn the Sun's rays streamed through the window, warming the deep black egg such slowly warmed Night to the point at which he woke up with a loud yawn, *Definitely good to get some proper sleep after such a long time.* He sat up in the bed to look at the egg, which was standing quite resolutely where it was sat the night before, "well I hope you hatch before Saphira then I can tease her for not being able to fly." He smirked evilly as he said this before he dropped the smile, "Hope she doesn't bite me for it."

There was a nock at the door, "Are you awake? If so we'd appreciate it if you'd help us harvest everything." the voice of Garrow could be heard saying.

"Alright, I'll be right out." Night announced back before waking himself up and looking at the egg as he realized it was a lot longer than the stone, egg, than the egg Eragon had found where as his was about a foot long Night's was roughly twice that, *Your gonna be a large one, I believe your second name will be something akin to Strongjaw, but what specifically will be your name little one?, that is the question, though I suppose as of yet there is no point in naming you because you haven't hatched yet.*

Finally after he decided to push the egg under his bed he came out of his room to enter the hallway before heading to the kitchen only entering as Eragon was talking of what happened the last few days, conveniently leaving out the Black stone, though Eragon was soon driven away with Roran so he could look at the Egg and talk in private. Whilst this happened Night took his seat and began eating the chicken that was prepared for him, "thank you for the food, now to get to work." He stood up a long with Garrow as Eragon and Roran returned they set to work clearing the fields after a few hours of labor they were left with enough time in the day to do what they wanted with it though that doesn't mean they did.

Eragon, Roran, and Garrow all stayed to start preparing the food for winter, Night, however, went to start his Apprenticeship, and for the next seven days this is what happened on the eighth a vicious blizzard rolled in, no one went outside, but for fire wood and to feed the animals for the fear of getting lost in the blanketing sheets of snow. Days later the storm passed to reveal countryside covered in layers of snow.

Garrow started to go on about the traders being late "I'm afraid the traders may not come this year, with conditions this bad. They're late as it is."

"I think they'll get here, no matter how bad it got up Northwest of a here a small group of them would come down a trail to trade us grain, tomatoes, and apples, for seasoned fish and deer meat." *That should work if it doesn't I don't know what will.*

['Due to quick thinking and social maneuvering you gain +1 to Wisdom & Charisma']

"Well we'll give them a chance a wait, but if they don't show up soon we'll have to head into Carvahal and trade amongst the Village itself." So they waited and grew anxious without any sign of the traders all except Night who on the next night woke up to what he knew was the egg in his arms squeaking and shaking, he needed not to light a candle as he knew what has happening, he sat up in bed to face the egg after a few hours there was nothing. As he started to slip into sleep there was a rapid shaking then a crack, *Finally you hatch little one.* Now the egg cracked again and again and eventually he didn't hear or see but felt a piece of the egg land on his bed, and now as clouds moved to uncover the moonlight he saw the egg was opened and out of it came a rather large head for a young Dragon "as I thought you are quite large." the youngling seemed curious. So he moved towards the voice sniffing as he went and finally he got himself out of the egg, though so small he looked powerful and dignified his matte scales could barely be seen through the surrounding darkness and his eyes were visible like a cats. His body was the same charcoal black of the egg and his wings when unfurled were that of the Navy Blue lines webbing the egg. The Dragon started to clean itself of membrane before going towards Night who put his hand out waiting for the shock of being bonded with the Dragon.

After waiting what seemed like ages he felt the Dragon move towards him and it nuzzled into his hand, and a shot of cold energy shot through his hand and into his arm, there was a burning like liquid fire through his veins, only through sheer will did he not scream out only letting out a quiet curse, after hours of his body shaking as the fire spread through him his body calmed, and upon his palm there was the gedwëy ignasia, "I am a Dragon rider now" he whispered to himself quietly "and you are my dragon." At this he felt a sliver touch his mind and instead of letting it go he focused on it, until he could tell as to what emotion the baby was feeling for a moment it was curiosity then it was hunger. "Stay here young one I will find you food."

He left the room, closing the door carefully before returning with multiple strips of dried meat, five or so. He saw the Dragon sitting on the window seal to which he commented "Soon you will be outside young one, for now, eat." he chopped the strips into 1inch by 1inch cubes and fed one to the Dragon seeing that he snatched it up and so he carefully fed the Dragon until it was full at which point it ate all of the meat, "I knew you would take a lot to feed." He reached his arm down to get the Dragon at which point it crawled up his arm to come resting on his shoulder and down his back.

He slowly reached an arm up to scratch him behind the ear before finding the liver that still clung to his consciousness and sent the feeling of tiredness to his Dragon before laying in the bed and cuddling the Dragon that was just about half his size, tail, and all the Dragon was easily 2 and half feet long, Night was only 5'11. Coming to this realization he thought *this can't last more than the rest of the next day, I'll have to slip out and find a place for him to stay.* he slept upon this and at dawn, the Dragon let out a quiet yip noise and woke Night mentally. "Alright, little guy let's go out and find you a place to stay." As he moved away from the baby it jumped onto the bed post and sat like a sentinel.

Night stood and began to move to the door, the Dragon jumped from the bed post and glided down. "okay little guy, follow me." he started to check around the corner before walking out and leaving the quiet home along the way he grabbed more strips of meat, the Dragon made little to no sound. They started to move through the forest along the way he fed the Dragon some meat strips which it ate happily until he found a natural alcove formed in the land by thorns and a divet in the ground. Immediately he started to clear it until it was larger than the youngling. "Stay here," he said as he reinforced it with mental images "you can hunt for food, but don't leave the vicinity." He received a feeling of acceptance from the Dragon. He sat there for awhile and played with him before he realized something, *I should get gloves, maybe see if Garrow has any, but how, I can't just show him the Gedwëy ignasia.* He sat and thought for awhile before coming up with something.

Moments later Night was at the house nursing a terrible scratch that would definitely scar, this was a part of his plan. He looked around the house for some cloth and bound the wound as he waited for Garrow and Roran to awake after they did he went towards Garrow only to start explaining "Garrow I went out earlier when I woke up to refill our firewood, as I realized we were running low, and my hand got caught on a fallen tree branch." this is when he unwrapped his left hand to show the jagged cut. Garrow seemed to visibly flinch. "I was wondering if you had a pair of gloves I could have to prevent it from happening again."

"Let me go check in my room to see if I have an old pair," Garrow said as he moved to his room to see if he could find a pair. Whilst this happened Night dressed his wound properly.

['For maneuvering conversation to your favour, and for thinking of a plan to obtain gloves you gain +1 to Charisma and Intelligence']

['You can no longer gain Charisma in this way.']

After the wait Garrow came back with some leather gloves, "they may not fit properly but either way they're old we'll have to see if we can find a newer pair for you in Carvahal."

Night nodded, "Thank you, Garrow."

For the next few days a pattern began, Night would leave early in the morning and return just before everyone awoke, during this time he would spend time with the wyrmling and clear out more of the clearing. By the day they were going to head out for Carvahal the Dragon was already large enough to hunt deer and its shoulder came up to his hip, it had come to his knee already. While he was there he would watch it feed and talk to it, even when he wasn't there he would view from within the dragon's head what it was doing and would talk to it.

Which is what he was doing now, Garrow, Roran, Eragon, and he was preparing to head for Carvahal, they were up especially early that morning just pack so he hadn't had time to visit the Dragon, but he'd fix that later by visiting him at a later time. For now, they went into Carvahal. The drifts had already been broken which spread their progress.

After stopping Garrow got his coin purse and handed everyone a couple coins, and even-handed Night an extra saying it was for new gloves. Night nodded and started to leave before Garrow stopped him, "we'll be supping at Horsts be there before it's too dark."

Night nodded before continuing on searching for some good gloves to buy until eventually, he found a clothing stall, he walked towards and waited for the women in front of him haggle a dresses price down from the vendor. After quite some time he moved towards the stall as the women had finished his business, and the vendor saw him and immediately started inquiring about him looking for a dress for a lady he fancied, "no, sir just here looking for some gloves, or do you not carry something as simple as that?"

The vendor quickly looked at him and found a pair of leather gloves, "that'll be a copper, please," and so Eragon gave him a copper "thank you for your business."

Night nodded and started to leave quickly changing his gloves out to the new pair. *now time to find bro-* he was cut off *-Night-* The voice that spoke to him was deep and somber. *'that declares it I need to find you a name'* he started to wrack his head. *I can't think of anything, time to find Brom indeed.* He started to look for Brom's home he knew of where it was and what it looked like due to Eragon endlessly speaking of it so it only took him a few minutes. As he reached the door he knocked.

"Is that you Eragon?" came a harsh yet calm voice.

"No sir but I have to ask a few questions that he would ask, in fact, he told me about you." he heard a sigh behind the door as it was opened.

"Come in then, and just call me Brom, please." Brom said as he stood with the door open for him after he was fully inside Brom continued "What is it you wanted to ask?"

"Well you see I was curious…" she asked the question of where Dragons came from and went from there before arriving at her apex point of being there, "So what were some names of the dragon's?, you see I recall my parents telling me stories of his Rider, but I can't quite remember the Dragon's name."

So Brom listed some dragon's, "There was Jura, Hírador, Funded, Briam, Ohen the Strong, Gretiem, Beroan, Roslarb…" he went on to list more but Night quit paying attention until he finished.

"Well none of those ring a bell thanks for the help, but I figure I better get going we're going to be sipping at Horst's and I don't want to be late." Brom nodded as he puffed on the pipe he'd started smoking during the conversation. Night left Brom's house before heading for Horst's as he thought over the names, *'How do you feel of Svartr'baní, Black Death?'* from the Dragon He felt warmth and heard *-Night-* in a happy and agreeable tone *'from now on you are Svartr'baní, though because I fear that might be part of your true name I shall have everyone refer to you as Black Death'* Night walked to Horst's all the while with a giddy grin.

Dinner at Horst's was hearty. The room was full of conversation and laughter. Some drinks were consumed in copious amounts adding to the boisterous atmosphere. When the plates were empty, Horst's guests left the house and moved to the field where the traders camped candles and bonfires had been lit painting the ground with shadows that dances after a few light-hearted and joking stories came Brom stepping forwards. A knotted white beard rippled over his chest, and a along black cape was wrapped around his bent shoulders. He spread his arms and started to recite a tale.

"The sands of time cannot be stopped. Years pass wether we will them or not... but we can remember. What has been lost may yet live on in memories

That which you hear is fragmented and imperfect, yet treasure it for without you it does not exist. I give you now a memory that has been forgotten, hidden in the dreamy haze that lies beneath us."

His keen eyes inspected their interested faces his gaze lingered on Eragon, then lastly on Night who he seemed ever so curious about.

Eventually, he continued on with the story of the Dragon Riders and their fall. Afterwards, Roran, Garrow, Eragon and Night all returned home and went to sleep.

* * *

 _I'll actually get to the Gamer stuff soon, trust me._

 _Roman trooper: I hope it's the best as well._

 _Gageelliott: We shall see._

 _Grunstbreeder: Thanks for the follow._


	3. Re-imagined

I am most simply rewriting this story, it didn't get far and as far as it got I think I can do better. It's called **A Gamer In Alagaësia, Re-imagined** I hope you decide to read it, enjoy.


End file.
